


Like Nobody's Watching

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, embarrassing tattoos, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Jinho knows he lives a hard life, but he has good people around him to make it easier.





	Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please tell me if this was written okay, I've always wanted to write a fic like this and I don't want to make it seem like I don't know anything I don't know anyone who's blind but I did a lot of research for this fic so please tell me if I got anything wrong on the blind area of things.

Living with a disability could never be easy, no matter what it is. Jinho knows this well, and it's amazing what a person gets used to.

 

“Jinho-hyung!” Jinho's head jerks up at the call of his name, soft fingers touching his wrist. 

 

“Jong-ie?” He frowns. “What're you up to?”

 

“Nothing, of course.” Hyojong giggles, gripping Jinho's hand. “Meet my boyfriend!”

 

“Jong-” 

 

“It's okay. Hyunggu-ah.” Hyojong calls, another person making themselves known by their footsteps. “Come here.” Hyunggu’s breathing is very quick and Jinho reaches out, leaving his hand palm-up. A warm hand is placed in his and he squeezes gently, feeling the hand. 

 

“What did you do?” Jinho asks. 

 

“I cut my hand yesterday.”

 

“How? I can feel that you cut your hand.”

 

“Oh. C-cooking.” Hyunggu stutters and Jinho can sense his stress level rising in the elevation in breathing and heart rate.

 

“Oh, you cook? Good. Hyojong can't.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Hyunggu giggles and Jinho smiles, glad he made him laugh. 

 

“Good. What has he told you about me?”

 

“Just, the obvious.” Hyojong says but Jinho shushes him, waving his free hand at him. 

 

“I was asking Hyunggu.” He grumbles, hands traveling up Hyunggu’s arms. 

 

“He said you're his oldest hyung.” Hyunggu says and Jinho feels his nervous chuckle in his collarbones. “He, uh, said, that, you-you sing.” Hyunggu swallows beneath his fingers and Jinho sighs, nodding. His fingers slide up to his jaw and to his cheeks, stroking gently. 

 

“You have pretty skin.” Jinho comments, feeling across Hyunggu's face. “What color is your hair?” 

 

“Right now? Brown.” 

 

“Ah. Eyes too?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu swallows again and Jinho runs his fingers through his hair before dropping his hands. 

 

“Good.” Jinho smiles, patting Hyunggu's cheek. “Speak before approaching, and you can gently touch my arm as Hyojong did, but only if you spoke first.”

 

“Alright.” Hyunggu chuckles, breathing still uneven. 

 

“Hey. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm blind not evil.” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu laughs, a wet smacking noise following.

 

“Hey. You guys are forbidden from having sex here. Got it?” 

 

“Who said we already haven't?” 

 

“Hyung!” Hyunggu squeals, Jinho shaking his head and hitting Hyojong’s knee. 

 

“I almost never leave home. I know all of this.” 

 

“True.” Hyojong laughs. 

 

“You're welcome here any time, Hyunggu.” 

 

“Thank you, Jinho-hyung.” Hyunggu giggles. 

 

\----

 

Jinho doesn't know  _ when _ he took his cane out of his bag or  _ why _ , but he's stuck fumbling around the lower levels of his apartment building, stroking the walls mindlessly. He screams as he suddenly falls forward, crying as he's caught. 

 

“Whoa, are you okay?” The person who caught him asks but Jinho can't answer, crying into their shoulder. 

 

“Oh my God.” Jinho hiccups, sniffing. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, thank you so much.” He wipes his cheeks and sniffles again. 

 

“What happened? Were you not watching where you were going?” 

 

“No, I just-” Jinho stops and reaches to touch the other man’s face to clarify where he's standing. “Can you walk me to the elevator? Please? I need to go back to my apartment.”

 

“You can't go alone?”

 

“I can come back down alone, but I can't go up. Please. I can navigate my floor, but not down here.” 

 

“Yeah. Sure. I was heading home anyway.” The stranger walks Jinho to the elevator. “What floor?” 

 

“The third.” 

 

“Oh, me too.” The elevator ride is silent, Jinho holding onto the rail and the stranger’s elbow. “You know, you almost fell down the one stair leading to the office.” The stranger points out. “Did you forget the stair was there?”

 

“No.” Jinho grumbles, turning his head to the ground. 

 

“Were you not paying attention?” 

 

“No.” Jinho says sharply, the ding of the elevator ending the conversation. The stranger walks him to his door and he sighs, waving. 

 

“Wait.” He grabs his arm. “You just waved over my shoulder.” 

 

“So?” Jinho asks, yanking his arm back. “I need to go. I'm already late.” 

 

\----

 

“Hyojong-ie, how the hell am I supposed to function on a damn  _ blind date _ ?” 

 

“Easy. He's a friend of Hyunggu's, Hyunggu will walk you in.” Hyojong pats Jinho's cheek and he reels back with a snort, frowning. 

 

“I don't like this.” 

 

“Well, it can't be your first _ blind date _ .” Hyojong jokes, making Jinho groan loudly. 

 

“I hate you.” He huffs, rubbing his face. 

 

“No you don't. Your date is in an hour. I'll help you get dressed.”

 

“It's gonna suck when he realizes he dressed up for nothing.” Jinho sighs, letting Hyojong lead him down the hall even though he knows the layout of their apartment by heart. 

 

“It’s at your favorite restaurant, so you won't need to worry about the menu.” 

 

“Well, at least  _ something _ is guaranteed about this date.” 

 

~

 

Hyunggu carefully guides Jinho into the restaurant, assuring the hostess they have a date. 

 

“Oh! There he is!” Hyunggu leads him slowly, stopping when Jinho's cane hits a chair. “Hwitaek-hyung, this is Jinho. Hyung. He's older than you.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Hwitaek says and Jinho recognizes the voice immediately. 

 

“Oh no. No way.” Jinho turns to Hyunggu. “I’m  _ not _ staying for this date.”

 

“Why not?” Hyunggu asks, confused. 

 

“Well, I, uh, may have said rude things a few days ago.” Hwitaek sighs. “I'm sorry, Jinho-ssi.” He says. 

 

“You didn't know.” Jinho huffs, sitting down in a chair and folding his cane up. 

 

“You're okay, then?” Hyunggu asks. 

 

“Yeah. I'll be fine.” Jinho sighs. “What color is your hair?” He asks Hwitaek, hearing Hyunggu's footsteps walk away. 

 

“Kind of a light pink.” 

 

“Weird. How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-four.” 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Pretty sure.” Hwitaek chuckles. Jinho jerks back when he touches his hand, the younger apologizing. 

 

“No, it's okay.” Jinho reaches out. “You smell nice.” 

 

“I do?” 

 

“Yeah. Like, cucumber.”

 

“My body wash is cucumber.” Hwitaek laughs, taking Jinho's hand. “Most people don't pick up on it.”

 

“Most people haven't been training themselves to pick up on subtle scents since the fourth grade.”

 

“The fourth-” Hwitaek gasps softly. “The fourth grade?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho sighs, smiling after. “Have you looked at the menu yet?” 

 

“Oh, uh, a little.” Hwitaek says, fingers dancing in Jinho's. The elder stops them with a firm grip, sliding his fingertips across them. 

 

“What do you do? For a living.” 

 

“I teach.” Hwitaek answers softly, breath stuttering as Jinho feels his hand. 

 

“Can I have your other?” Jinho holds his other hand out and Hwitaek slowly places his in it, Jinho chuckling. “Your palms are sweating. Are you nervous?” 

 

“Actually, I'm, not a big fan of people touching me.” Hwitaek admits, Jinho freezing. 

 

“Oh, well-”

 

“No! It's, it's okay when you do it.” Hwitaek holds on tighter when Jinho tries to pull his hands back.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“People are staring at us.” Hwitaek says instead of answering. 

 

“Stare back. I can't.” Jinho jokes, Hwitaek laughing nervously. “Relax, Hwi-ah. The waiter is coming. You should order.” Jinho leans back in his seat, dropping Hwitaek's hands.

 

“How did you know-”

 

“Oh, Jinho-hyung!” The waiter says brightly, Jinho reaching out on instinct. The waiter - Jinho’s old neighbor, Hongseok - touches his fingertips and Jinho retracts his hand, smiling. 

 

“You know what I want, Hongseokkie.” He nods to the younger boy. 

 

“Of course I do, hyung.” Hongseok chuckles. Hwitaek orders a moment later, Hongseok leaving with a gentle pat to Jinho's shoulder. 

 

“How did you know?” Hwitaek asks. 

 

“His footsteps.” Jinho reaches out to grab the glass of water he knows is in front of him somewhere. A gentle hand guides his and he thanks Hwitaek quietly, drinking the water. 

 

“So, how do you know Hyunggu?” 

 

“He's my roommate and best friend’s boyfriend.” 

 

“Huh.”

 

“What?” Jinho frowns. 

 

“Hyunggu's my roommate.” Hwitaek laughs, almost all traces of nervousness gone. 

 

After dinner, Hwitaek hooks his arm through Jinho's and walks with him to a nearby park, sitting next to him on a bench. 

 

“So, Hwitaek.” Jinho says softly, facing the younger. “What did you plan on getting from this date?” He asks teasingly, poking the younger's shoulder. 

 

“I was hoping a boyfriend, at least.” Hwitaek laughs, fingers brushing through Jinho's hair. 

 

“Well, I make no promises.” Jinho chuckles. 

 

“Do you kiss on the first date?” 

 

“Not usually.” Jinho grins, hanging his head for a moment. “I know you said you don't like people touching you, but I'd love to, well, see you.” 

 

“Oh, of course.” Hwitaek hums, shifting around on the bench. Jinho turns his body to face him, holding both hands out.

 

“Let me start at your hands again.” 

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek takes Jinho's hands again, the elder stroking and playing with his fingers. 

 

“You have soft, small hands.” 

 

“So do you.” Hwitaek chuckles as Jinho's hands move upward. Jinho strokes his thumbs over his jawline and slides his hands out to his ears before stroking his cheekbones. 

 

“You have pretty skin.” Jinho comments as he did to Hyunggu, feeling over the shape of Hwitaek’s features. “Sharp features.” Jinho stops at Hwitaek’s mouth, feeling his lips. “Soft lips.” 

 

“Kissable.” Hwitaek jokes, Jinho laughing softly and tugging Hwitaek a little closer. 

 

“Come on, I might miss. I haven't memorized your face yet.” Hwitaek seems to get the message and lightly slots his lips against Jinho's own, the elder humming as he continues to feel Hwitaek’s face. When he pulls back, he smiles brightly and Jinho traces his smile before pulling him back in. 

 

~

 

“You had a good night?” Jinho can hear the smirk in Hyojong's voice and he throws his cane at the younger, making him laugh. “Did you kiss him?” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Jinho makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and reaching into the fridge. “Did you move the juice, Jong?” 

 

“Oh, sorry!” Hyojong jumps up and grabs it, handing it to Jinho. “Hyunggu made dinner for us.” 

 

“Ah. Okay. I can be mad at you, but not at Hyunggu.” Jinho grins, pouring himself juice and putting it back on the door of the fridge. He sits down at the table, leaning back against the chair. 

 

“How many times did you kiss him?” Hyojong asks, sitting across from him. Jinho giggles and holds up three fingers, Hyojong squealing. “I told you!”

 

“Oh shut up.” Jinho repeats, grinning and drinking his juice.

 

“Oh, hyung.” Jinho turns to where Hyunggu's voice came from, nodding. “How was it?” 

 

“I think it's time for me to move.” Hyojong jokes, Jinho scoffing. 

 

“He was nice but we've been living together far too long for me to entertain living with someone else.”

 

“I'm gonna move eventually, hyung.” 

 

“I know.” Jinho sighs, reaching for Hyojong's hand. “Don't leave me just yet, okay?” 

 

“Of course.” Hyojong chuckles, squeezing Jinho's hand. 

 

“Good.” Jinho smiles. 

 

“Did he kiss you hyung?” Hyunggu asks. 

 

“Three times.” Hyojong says, making Hyunggu gasp. Jinho covers his face and shakes his head, groaning. 

 

“Okay, I'm leaving. I have to go talk to hyung. I'll see you tomorrow.” Jinho hears the kiss he presses to Hyojong's lips before leaving, Jinho finishing his juice. 

 

“I'm gonna go bathe.” He sighs, getting up. 

 

“Wait.” Hyojong grabs his wrist and he hears the rustling of clothes before Hyojong let's go. “You're good.”

 

“You better not have fucked here.” Jinho mutters, making his way to the bathroom. 

 

\----

 

“Jinho-ssi?” Jinho turns toward the voice, frowning. 

 

“I'm sorry, I recognize your voice but it isn't clicking.” He sighs. 

 

“Hwitaek.” 

 

“Oh!” Jinho nods. “Oh, I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay, it's early.” Hwitaek chuckles, gently touching Jinho's arm. Jinho reaches up to take his hand, smiling. 

 

“Heading to work?” 

 

“Kind of.” Hwitaek sighs. “You?” 

 

“Going to visit my sister.” Jinho let's Hwitaek walk him toward the front of the building. 

 

“You know your way?” 

 

“Fifty steps to the left, twenty steps that left, a crosswalk and fifty steps past the crosswalk.”

 

“Oh. I guess you do.” Hwitaek laughs. 

 

“You could come with me. If you weren't working.”

 

“Well, I don't have a strict schedule. I can show up whenever I like.” 

 

“Then walk with me.” Jinho says, tugging on Hwitaek's hand. 

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek chuckles, squeezing Jinho's hand. He stays silent and listens to Jinho count under his breath as they walk, cane dormant in his right hand. Jinho stops at fifty steps past the crosswalk, looking to his left. “2708?”  Hwitaek asks.

 

“Yep.” Jinho giggles, dropping the bottom of his cane to the ground to climb the stairs. He knocks on the door with a smile, nudging Hwitaek. “Your breathing is heavy.” 

 

“This is like meeting your sister. We've only been on one date.”

 

“It's okay.” Jinho smiles. 

 

“Jinho!” He's engulfed in a hug and he hugs his sister back with his free hand, his other still tightly encased in Hwitaek's. “And who's this?”

 

“Lee Hwitaek.” Hwitaek introduces himself. 

 

“Jong-ie’s new boyfriend’s roommate.” Jinho explains. “They set us up on a blind date.”

 

“A…  _ blind _ , date?” His sister snorts, making Jinho sigh. 

 

“Hyojong made the same joke.” Jinho shakes his head.

 

“It's pretty funny.” Hwitaek chuckles, Jinho squeezing his hand. 

 

“Since when do you kiss on the first date, Jinho?” His sister asks, taking his cane and helping him over the step into her house. 

 

“Who said we've kissed.” 

 

“You don't hold hands with someone you haven't kissed.” 

 

“I've held Hyunggu's hands and we haven't kissed.” 

 

“Eh. But you've kissed Hyojong.” She taps his forehead.

 

“You've kissed Hyojong?” Hwitaek asks. 

 

“I've known him since before I lost my sight.” Jinho nods. “He was my first. Kiss, that is.” 

 

“Go on, sit. I moved my bedroom around, but not the living room. You know your way.” His sister pats the top of his head. 

 

“I should go.” Hwitaek says after a moment of sitting, rubbing Jinho's arm. 

 

“Okay. Thank you.” Jinho smiles at him, squeezing his hand. Hwitaek kisses the back of his hand and sighs softly. “Hey, come on. Don't be like that. Kiss me.”

 

“Your sister-”

 

“She doesn't care.” Jinho sighs, giggling as Hwitaek kisses him. 

 

“Happy?” 

 

“Yes. Thank you. I'll see you later.” Jinho smiles, holding onto Hwitaek until he can't anymore. He hears the door shut and sighs, looking down.

 

“You so like him.” 

 

“Um, I kissed him on our first date. Of course I like him.” Jinho scoffs, thanking his sister as she places a cup in his hand. 

 

“It was a good date, then?”

 

“He's still nervous around me. He doesn't like being touched.”

 

“He let you hold his hand.”

 

“Yeah. I think he's letting me touch him to be nice.” Jinho shrugs, taking a drink from the cup in his hand. 

 

“Well, he obviously likes you.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho smiles. “Yeah.” He sighs.

 

\----

 

Jinho jumps at a knock to the door, fingers pausing on the pages of his book. He sighs and gets up, setting his book aside to open the door.

 

“Introduce yourself.” He sighs when the person on the other side says nothing. 

 

“I thought about kissing you in greeting.” Hwitaek's voice comes eventually, making Jinho chuckle. “But I thought that would cross a line.”

 

“You would've gotten punched.” Jinho laughs, stepping back to let Hwitaek in. 

 

“Your apartment is so neat, considering.”

 

“Considering what?” Jinho huffs. 

 

“Considering how messy Hyojong is.” Hwitaek laughs, gently touching Jinho's shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, his room is a mess.” Jinho sits back down and puts his book back in his lap, feeling for where he left off. 

 

“I never even, thought about that.” Hwitaek breathes, Jinho smiling. “What does it feel like?” 

 

“Words.” Jinho chuckles. “Letters.” 

 

“Can I feel?” 

 

“Sure.” Jinho feels Hwitaek's fingers brush his own as the younger feels the page, fingers creeping up his arm afterwards. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Of course.” Jinho smiles, leaning into it when Hwitaek's lips press against his own. He pulls back to set his book aside before turning back to Hwitaek and tugging him with him as he lays down. Hwitaek captures his lips again as his hands grab his face gently. Jinho slides his fingers through Hwitaek's hair, giggling into the kiss. 

 

“What?” Hwitaek pulls back to ask, Jinho shaking his head. 

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” He grins. “We should go on another date.” 

 

“When?” Hwitaek chuckles, pecking Jinho's lips.

 

“Soon.” Jinho nods. “Soon.”

 

“Okay.” Hwitaek presses his smile against Jinho's, the kiss morphing slowly. 

 

“Ah shit, so we can't fuck here but you guys can?” Jinho laughs as Hwitaek jerks back, petting the back of the younger's head. 

 

“Calm down, Jong-ie. We've been on one date.” 

 

“Must've been a good date.” Hyojong mumbles, Jinho chuckling again. He hears Hyunggu and Hwitaek greet each other before the youngest scurries to the kitchen after Hyojong. 

 

“Well.” Jinho sits up and leans back against the arm of the couch. Something heavy is placed in his lap and he feels at it, smiling when he feels the raised bumps. “Thank you.” He smiles at Hwitaek. 

 

“Should I go?” He asks. 

 

“No. You can watch TV if you'd like.” Jinho gestures to the TV before returning to his book, finding his spot once more. 

 

“So, you must be Hwitaek-hyung.” Hyojong says and Jinho sighs, putting his bookmark in and putting his book on the table. He stretches his short legs out and lays them on Hwitaek's lap, smiling as the younger takes his hand. 

 

“You never let me do that.” Hyunggu complains, Hwitaek laughing. 

 

“Because you're you.” Hwitaek chuckles softly, squeezing Jinho's hand. “What’s  _ descriptive audio _ ?” He asks a moment later.

 

“It's added narration designed for people who are… visually impaired.” Hyojong explains. “Honestly, it's hard for me to watch movies without it, I'm so used to it.”

 

“You make me proud, Jong-ie.” Jinho smiles, leaning his head against the back of the couch. Hwitaek gently rubs his thumb across the back of his hand, making him chuckle softly as he starts to drift against the couch. 

 

He jerks awake to a scream and screams himself, the room going silent. 

 

“Sorry.” He sniffles, wiping under his eyes and nose. Hwitaek kisses the back of his hand gently, making him smile. 

 

“I'm sorry, hyung, I turned the volume up during a quiet part-”

 

“It's okay, Jong-ie.” Jinho sniffles. “It's late-”

 

“It's six.” Hyunggu offers softly.

 

“Still late. I'm going to bed.” Jinho gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth before going to his bedroom and crawling into bed. A few moments later, there's a soft knock on his closed door and he tries to ignore it but he gives in anyway, calling them in. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hwitaek asks, taking Jinho's hand. 

 

“Please shut my door.” Hwitaek does just that before sitting back down with Jinho. “We've only been on one date.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“How long ago?” 

 

“I think two weeks?” Hwitaek sighs. “I don't know.”

 

“When I was in the fourth grade.” Jinho mumbles. “I was on the way ho-home from school on our school bus. And I thought i was c-cool, i thought I was gonna get the girls if i w-was bad-d.” Jinho sniffles, squeezing Hwitaek's hand but still facing away from him. “So I, I stood up on the seat, you kn-know?” Jinho sniffles even harder. “The driver, he, he was yelling at m-me to sit down-n, and he was-sn't wa-watching the road-” Jinho coughs, taking a deep breath. “It's called retinal detachm-ment.” He mumbles. “My re-retina isn't connected to the-the tissue around i-it.” 

 

“Oh, hyung-”

 

“We didn't f-find out until it w-was too l-late.” Jinho finally breaks down and Hwitaek lays down behind him, hugging him tightly. Jinho squeezes his hand even tighter, crying into his pillow. Once all of the big sobs are out he turns around and buries his face in Hwitaek's chest, still hiccuping softly. 

 

“I'm so sorry.” He whispers. 

 

“The screams.” Jinho sobs. “God, I can still hear the screams of all the little kids on that bus. The driver-” Jinho whimpers. “Didn't make it.” Hwitaek stays silent, rubbing Jinho's back. “I killed someone, Hwi.” 

 

“I'm sure it's not like that, hyung.” Hwitaek sighs, running his fingers through Jinho's hair. “Is that why the movie scared you?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Jinho hiccups, nuzzling into Hwitaek's neck. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Hwitaek asks, kissing the top of Jinho's head. 

 

“I'm sorry for wasting your time. You can go now. I won't be upset.” Jinho scoots back but Hwitaek grips his wrist, pressing their lips together. 

 

“I'm not going to leave just because you were a naive, girl-crazy ten year old.” Hwitaek sighs. “We've all been there.” 

 

“You know, I actually think that's when I gave up on girls.” Jinho chuckles wetly, sniffling again. 

 

“Yeah?” Hwitaek hums, kissing his forehead. 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho smiles. “I'm tired.” 

 

“Go to sleep.” 

 

“Will you stay?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

\----

 

“Come on, Hwi!” Jinho complains, tugging on the younger's sleeve. Hwitaek chuckles and kisses his cheek, rubbing his shoulder. 

 

“Okay, let's go.” He laces their fingers together and carefully guides Jinho out of the store. “Sorry, baby.” He says as they walk down the street. Jinho grips his cane in the hand not holding Hwitaek's and uses it to hit the younger’s leg. 

 

“You're mean to me.”

 

“I am not.” Hwitaek gasps, making Jinho giggle. 

 

“Okay, you aren't.” Jinho smiles. “But this has still been our worst date ever.” 

 

“Yeah, I'm running out of ideas.” Hwitaek admits. “But it's our sixth. Do you expect me to have a million, undying ideas for dates?” 

 

“You could always take me to the beach.” 

 

“I didn't think you'd like it.” 

 

“Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't feel, Hwi.” Jinho snorts, squeezing Hwitaek's hand as he feels someone's shoulder bump his. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just bumped into someone.” Jinho shakes his head. “Anyway. There's sand, and water.” 

 

“Yeah. But it’s late.”

 

“We can go tomorrow.” 

 

“Let's go tomorrow evening, so it's not busy.”

 

“Okay.” Jinho smiles as Hwitaek helps him up a stair. “Where are we now?”

 

“Home. I thought that's what you wanted.”

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Jinho sighs. 

 

“So, uh, I think Hyojong went to mine and Hyunggu's place-”

 

“Say no more.” Jinho giggles, leaning against the wall of the elevator. He discards his cane on the table and sits on the couch with a groan, leaning back against it. He giggles when Hwitaek kisses him, cupping the back of the younger's head. Hwitaek settles into his lap without breaking the kiss, playing with his hair. Jinho breaks the kiss and leans his head back, grinning. “Go on.” He pushes his fingers through Hwitaek’s hair, smiling as Hwitaek's lips press against the side of his neck. He sucks lightly, making Jinho's breath stutter and his fingers tighten in his hair. 

 

“Can I-” Hwitaek pulls back and sighs. “Can I leave a mark?”

 

“Sure.” Jinho smiles, tugging Hwitaek back toward him. The younger hums and jumps right back in, sucking marks into Jinho's neck. “Okay, okay.” Jinho tugs Hwitaek back and pulls him in for a kiss, fingers dancing on his jaw. 

 

“You're hard, hyung.” Hwitaek teases. 

 

“So are you.” Jinho giggles, hand falling between them. He runs his thumb along the outline of Hwitaek's dick through his pants, the younger moaning quietly against Jinho's neck. He grinds down against his hand, whimpering when Jinho pulls his hand away. “I kind of want to feel you.” Jinho mumbles, hands on Hwitaek's hips. 

 

“Go ahead.” Hwitaek chuckles. 

 

“I’ll need you to lie down, which we can't do here.” 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Hwitaek laughs. “Bedroom?”

 

“Well I forbade Hyojong and Hyunggu from having sex here…” Jinho sighs. 

 

“What do you do for a living, hyung?” Hwitaek asks. 

 

“I'm a therapist.” Jinho blushes, looking away. 

 

“Who pays more rent?” 

 

“Well, me, of course. But Hyojong has been my best friend since we were kids. Since I could see.” 

 

“Does he need to know?” 

 

“Need to know what?” Jinho sighs as Hyojong's voice interrupts, hiding his face in Hwitaek's chest. “Oh, you two were gonna fuck, huh?” 

 

“Hyojong!” Hyunggu hisses, slapping the elder’s shoulder audibly. 

 

“Yeah. We were.” Jinho leans his head back and looks toward where he knows Hyojong is. 

 

“Should we leave?” Hyunggu asks softly. 

 

“That'd be great.” Jinho rubs his face in an attempt to fight off his impending headache. He hears the shuffling of feet before the door opens and closes again. 

 

“They're gone.” Hwitaek says, kissing the top of Jinho's head. 

 

“Good.”

 

“Do you still want me to get you off?” He asks softly, petting the back of Jinho's head. 

 

“I hear it helps headaches.” Jinho grins up at Hwitaek, the younger laughing.

 

“I can't believe you.” He scoffs, leaning in and kissing Jinho again. It doesn't take long for Hwitaek to work him up again, kissing his neck and massaging his hips gently until he presses his hips up with a whine. “Alright, I got it.” Hwitaek chuckles. 

 

“I still wanna feel you.” Jinho pouts. 

 

“You'll get to.” Hwitaek assures him. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Jinho complains when Hwitaek climbs off of his lap. “Oh.” He understands when he feels Hwitaek's fingers undoing the button of his jeans, tugging them and his boxers off of his hips and off of his legs completely. Jinho whines when Hwitaek doesn't return to his spot, gasping when he feels wetness on his hard cock. 

 

“Have you ever had sex, hyung?”

 

“Twice.” Jinho nods. “The first, he, uh, left after he found out I couldn't see.” 

 

“He didn't know?” Hwitaek gently sucks the head into his mouth, making Jinho groan. 

 

“N-no, guess n-not.” Jinho reaches down and  card his fingers through Hwitaek's hair.

 

“Have you ever had sex with Hyojong?” Jinho chokes on a moan, coughing into his arm. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ ?”

 

“Just curious.” Hwitaek hums, going back down to gently licking his cock. 

 

“O-once.” Jinho admits, not explaining further. Hwitaek doesn't ask more, holding Jinho's hand as he takes more into his mouth. Jinho cries out softly, tugging on Hwitaek’s hair. “C-close, Hwi-”

 

“Already?” Hwitaek teases, squeezing Jinho's thigh gently. 

 

“Oh shut up. I haven't had sex since i was twenty.” Jinho laughs, hissing as Hwitaek gently scrapes his teeth against the shaft of his cock. Jinho moans loudly when he cums, squeezing Hwitaek's hand. The younger chuckles as he pulls back, bringing Jinho's hand to his throat so he can feel him swallow. “Fuck. What the hell.” He groans, tugging on Hwitaek's hand until he climbs back into his lap. 

 

“How was that?” 

 

“Amazing. Perfect. Life changing. Eye opening-” Hwitaek cuts him off with a kiss, making him sigh. 

 

“I got it. Thanks. You don't need to inflate my ego.” 

 

“Can I touch you now?” Jinho asks, cupping a hand over Hwitaek's bulge. 

 

“Of course.” Hwitaek chuckles, kissing Jinho again. Jinho unbuttons his pants and tries to fight them off, making him laugh again. “Come on.” He stands and Jinho whines as Hwitaek tugs him up. “Don't trip over your pants.” He laughs, slowly leading Jinho away from the couch. 

 

“I don't make a habit out of walking around naked, I'm very uncomfortable.” Jinho mumbles. 

“Oh shush.” Hwitaek scoffs. “Do you want me to lie down?” He asks, shutting the bedroom door behind them. 

 

“Did you lock the front door?” 

 

“What?”

 

“The front door. Lock it.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Just do it, please. My number one fear is someone breaking in.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Hwitaek kisses Jinho softly. “Okay. I'll go lock the door. Does Hyojong have a key?”

 

“He should.” Jinho shrugs. Hwitaek sighs and leaves the room for a moment, Jinho sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling when the bedroom door closes again.

 

“It's all locked, baby.” Hwitaek chuckles, taking Jinho's hand. 

 

“Lay down.” Jinho instructs, Hwitaek giving a small ‘ok’ when he's settled. Jinho climbs up and straddles Hwitaek's hips, placing his hands on his chest. “You should've stripped. I know what your clothes feel like.” Hwitaek laughs and sits up, Jinho listening to the rustling of clothes before his hands are against the warm, bare skin of Hwitaek's chest. “Are you sensitive?” Jinho asks, stroking his thumbs over Hwitaek's nipples. 

 

“Moderately sensitive.” Hwitaek chuckles, rubbing Jinho’s arm. 

 

“Don't touch me. I'll get distracted.” Jinho swats his hand away, still playing with his nipples. He leans down to lick over his left, making the younger hiss. Jinho chuckles and switches sides before sitting back up, feeling along his ribs. “You're skinny.” He comments. 

 

“Were you expecting me not to be?” 

 

“I wasn't expecting to be able to count your fucking ribs. Damn. You live with Hyunggu, who's literally the best cook I've ever met, how are you so skinny?” 

 

“I'm not  _ that _ skinny.” Hwitaek sighs. “It’s just because I'm laying down.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Jinho chuckles, moving his hands over Hwitaek's right arm. “You have no muscle either.” He giggles. 

 

“I'm a teacher, not a bodybuilder.” Hwitaek scoffs. Jinho nods, moving to his other arm.

 

“What's this?” He runs his fingers over Hwitaek's shoulder, frowning. 

 

“Oh. That.” Hwitaek chuckles nervously. “Um.” 

 

“It's obviously a tattoo. I've felt tattoos before. You've seen Hyojong's.” Jinho smiles at Hwitaek's reluctance. “You don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to.” 

 

“It's just-” Hwitaek sighs. “Embarrassing.” He mumbles. 

 

“Oh come on.” Jinho chuckles. 

 

“Okay. Hold on.” Hwitaek sighs. “You can't- you can't laugh. Okay?” 

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“ _ Hyung _ .” Hwitaek whines, making Jinho laugh. 

 

“Okay, okay. I'll _ try  _ not to laugh.” 

 

“I guess that's all i can ask for.” 

 

“Just tell me.” Jinho whines.

 

“I got it when i was eighteen at a cheap parlor.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, neither of us spoke English, and-”

 

“Oh no, you got a tattoo in English?” 

 

“Stop interrupting.” Hwitaek swats Jinho's arm. “Anyway, it's just stupid and I try to hide it as much as I can.” 

 

“Come on, I'm getting tired of you avoiding it.” Jinho grinds down against Hwitaek and he groans, holding onto Jinho's hips. 

 

“Look, he fucked up the spelling and I'm going to get it covered up eventually, I just don't know what to cover it with.” 

 

“You  _ have _ to tell me what it is, Hwi.” Jinho whines, moving his hips in circles. “I won't get you off if you don't tell me now.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Hwitaek huffs. “It was supposed to say ‘ _ hate without reason’  _ in English.” Hwitaek rubs Jinho's shoulder. “But instead of ‘r-e-a-s-o-n’, he spelled it ‘r-a-i-s-o-n.’ Like raisin.” Jinho breaks into a laugh, leaning his forehead against Hwitaek's chest. “ _ Hyung _ .” He whines, Jinho trying to curb his laughter. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He takes a couple of deep breaths, sitting back up and shaking his head. “I'm sorry. Shall we continue?” 

 

“Please do.” Hwitaek pouts. Jinho nods and works his hands across Hwitaek's hips, kissing his skin gently. He carefully works his jeans off of his hips and throws them aside, leaving his boxers as he works along Hwitaek's legs. 

 

“Your legs are muscular.” 

 

“I walk around all day. Of course they are” Hwitaek chuckles. “You know this is torture, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho giggles, leaning forward to press his face against the bulge in Hwitaek's boxers. “I know.” He grins. He tugs them off and grasps Hwitaek's cock, giggling again. “You're literally leaking.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, shut up.” Hwitaek says, gasping as Jinho wraps his lips around the head of his cock. “Are you- are you hard again?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho blushes, going back to actively sucking Hwitaek's dick. Hwitaek groans and threads his fingers through Jinho's hair, tugging lightly. It doesn't take long for him to cum, Jinho grinding against his thigh and cumming again against it. He collapses against Hwitaek, the younger laughing. 

 

“Fuck that was good.” He says, groaning when his phone starts ringing from the pocket of his pants. He carefully slides out from under Jinho, presumably grabbing it. “What, Hyunggu?” He says, Jinho giggling. “Of course he forgot his fucking key.” 

 

“Of course.” Jinho shakes his head.

 

“Can't you guys stay over there?” Hwitaek sighs. “You're nearly the same size! Hell, he can wear my clothes but I swear to God if I find cum stains on any of my clothes or my furniture I will murder you both.” Jinho laughs and sits up, grinning when Hwitaek takes his hand. “We should shower.” 

 

“I prefer baths. Less chances of slipping.” 

 

“I'll be with you. We won't both fit in the bath together.”

 

“Who said we were bathing together.”

 

“Me.” 

 

“My apartment.” 

 

“I sucked your dick.”

 

“ _ I _ sucked  _ your _ dick!” 

 

“I sucked your dick first.” 

 

“I pay the rent here.” Jinho huffs. 

 

“Okay, true. But I want to shower with you. Shower sex is hot.”

 

“We are  _ never _ having shower sex.” Jinho scoffs, climbing off of the bed and stretching. “Fine. Let's shower. But no funny business, mister.” He grins, pulling Hwitaek in for a kiss. 

 

\----

 

Jinho wakes up to a quiet groan, smiling. 

 

“I gotta go. Work.” Hwitaek mumbles. Jinho whines and shakes his head, nuzzling closer to the younger. “Don't you work too, hyung?” 

 

“What's today?” 

 

“Monday.” 

 

“Fuck. Yeah. I have an appointment.” He groans, sitting up and stretching. 

 

~

 

Jinho comes home to moaning from the back room, sighing and dismissing it. He grabs a beer from the fridge and flops onto the couch, opening it and tipping it back. 

 

“Oh, hyung.” Hyojong says, Jinho grunting in reply. “Are you okay?” He sits next to Jinho and gently touches his knee. The elder jerks away and he sighs. “I washed my hands.” 

 

“Is Hyunggu here?” 

 

“No, he has class.” Hyojong sighs. “Are you okay?” He repeats. 

 

“No, not really.” Jinho sighs, leaning his head on Hyojong's shoulder. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, not really.” Jinho repeats, Hyojong sighing and nodding. He wraps his arms around Jinho and rubs his back, watching him finish his beer. “A new client was talking about how her son just lost his sight and how ‘inconvenient’ it is for her.” Jinho grumbles, gripping Hyojong's arm. 

 

“Did she know about you?”

 

“I don't know. I just don't want to see her again.” 

 

“Do you have to?” 

 

“I don't know.” Jinho sighs. “I hope not.” 

 

“Me too.” Hyojong rubs Jinho's back. “Want another beer?”

 

“Probably shouldn't. I have a couple appointments tomorrow.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyojong smiles. 

 

“Will you cuddle with me tonight? Hwitaek is chaperoning a school dance.” 

 

“Sure.” Hyojong chuckles, kissing Jinho's temple. They sit on the couch for another hour before Hyojong stands up, rustling a half-asleep Jinho. “Come on. Let's go to bed.”

 

“Okay.” Jinho reaches up and Hyojong laughs, pulling him up. “Carry me.” 

 

“You're the worst.” Hyojong complains, lifting Jinho and carrying him by his back and legs. Jinho giggles and kisses his cheek, grinning. 

 

“You're the best, Jong-ie.” 

 

“Well, like you said. We've been living together far too long.” Hyojong chuckles. “We've  _ known each other  _ far too long.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jinho grins as he's laid down on his bed.

 

“I'm gonna go lock the front door, I'll be right back.” 

 

“Okay.” Jinho nods, getting comfortable on his bed. Hyojong shuts the bedroom door behind him when he comes back in, crawling into bed with Jinho. “I meant it, Jong-ie. You're really the best. I don't know how I could've handled all of this without you.” 

 

“I'm sure you would've been fine.”

 

“I don't think so.” Jinho sighs, nuzzling Hyojong's shoulder. “Thank you. For everything. For real.” 

 

“No problem, hyung.” Hyojong chuckles softly, kissing Jinho's forehead. “Get some sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Jinho nods, pulling the blanket tighter around them and sighing.

 

\----

 

When Jinho's office door opens after his last client of the day he groans loudly, rubbing his face. 

 

“What?” He asks sharply. 

 

“Hyojong says you've been testy, something about a rude client?” Jinho sighs and relaxes at the sound of Hwitaek's voice, reaching for the younger. “Are you okay?” He asks, taking Jinho's hand. 

 

“I'll be fine.” Jinho nods, tugging on Hwitaek's hand. 

 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” 

 

“Here?” Jinho frowns. 

 

“Sure.” Hwitaek crawls into Jinho's lap where he sits in his armchair. “I got a little excited in the shower, and I brought lube.”

 

“I can't believe you.” Jinho laughs. “There's cameras.” 

 

“Ah, shit.” Hwitaek sighs, leaning back. 

 

“Let's just go.” Jinho smiles. “I'm tired, I just listened to the worst crap you could imagine.” He smiles as Hwitaek presses a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Okay. Let's just go then.” He chuckles. Jinho nods, pulling Hwitaek in for another kiss. “I drove here, are you good to ride?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinho nods. “I usually walk, I can't ride public transport.”

 

“I know.” Hwitaek chuckles, helping Jinho up. 

 

When they get to Jinho's apartment, Jinho flops onto the couch and Hyojong gently feels his forehead. 

 

“You're warm, hyung.” He comments, Jinho giggling and reaching for Hwitaek. The younger laughs too, Hyojong scoffing. “I don't wanna know.” He sighs. 

 

“Hyunggu still in class?” Hwitaek asks. 

 

“Yeah, he's almost done though. I'm gonna pick him up soon.”

 

“Will someone grab me a beer?” Jinho asks softly. 

 

“Sure.” Hwitaek pats Jinho's shoulder before his footsteps fade, Hyojong sighing softly.

 

“Hyung.” He says quietly. “He's worried.”

 

“I know. I'm fine.” 

 

“No. You aren't.” Hyojong presses himself against Jinho's side, taking his hand. “Hyung.” He mumbles in his ear, squeezing his hand. “Hyung, I-” He leans his forehead against the side of Jinho's head. “I think I love him.”

 

“That's good, Jong-ie-” 

 

“Hyung.” Hyojong interrupts. “I can't.”

 

“Can't what?” Jinho frowns. 

 

“What're you two doing?” Hwitaek interrupts, placing a beer in Jinho's hand. 

 

“Talking.” Hyojong sniffles, moving back. 

 

“No, wait.” Jinho holds tighter as Hyojong pulls his hand back. “Jong-”

 

“I'll tell you later.” Hyojong sniffles again, the front door opening and closing the next moment.

 

“No, Hwitaek.” Jinho swats him away when he tries to take his hand. “No. Call him. Please.” 

 

“Okay.” Jinho can hear the dial tone when Hyojong doesn't answer, leaning over and crying into Hwitaek’s chest. 

 

~

 

Jinho wakes up to fingers sliding under his eyes, cupping his cheeks after. He swats them away with a whine, freezing when a familiar chuckle follows.

 

“Hyung.” Hyojong says before he moves again. “Listen to me.” Jinho nods slightly. “I'm so scared. I'm so  _ fucking _ scared.” 

 

“Jong-”

 

“Shh.” Hyojong hiccups. “Hwi-hyung is in the bathroom.”

 

“Jong, it's okay to be scared.” Jinho whispers, taking Hyojong's hand. “It's also okay to love him.” 

 

“Hyung, you know what happened last time-”

 

“Jong, Hyunggu is not like that.” Jinho sits up, reaching for Hyojong and pulling him into a hug. “He's not going to hurt you. I promise.” 

 

“Hyung you don't  _ know- _ ”

 

“Hyojong.” Jinho says sternly, pressing their foreheads together. “Minjun was an asshole, yes. But you started dating Hyunggu for a reason. What was that?” 

 

“He's c-cute.” Hyojong hiccups. “He-he’s really nice. S-sweet.” Jinho smiles and nods. “He cares. About o-others and anim-mals.” 

 

“See?” Jinho chuckles. “Now what's Minjun like?”

 

“Rude, disrespectful, abusive-”

 

“See?” Jinho repeats, interrupting before Hyojong can work himself back up. “Hyunggu  _ likes  _ you. He  _ cares about  _ you. He's not going to hurt you like that.” 

 

“But what if I hurt him?”

 

“You won't. And if you do, he'll forgive you. He's the sweetest. Literally.” 

 

“I know.” Hyojong sniffles. “I know.”

 

“Is he at his apartment?”

 

“Yeah, I came to get clothes.”

 

“Then go!” Jinho laughs. “I love you, Jong-ie.”

 

“I love you too, hyung. Thank you.” 

 

“Go on.” Jinho waves him on, laying back down. Hwitaek comes back after Hyojong leaves, taking Jinho's hands. 

 

“Let's go to bed. My back hurts from the couch.”

 

“Mine too. Lock th-”

 

“Lock the door, I know.” Hwitaek chuckles. “I'll be there in a moment.” He kisses Jinho softly before letting the elder make his way to the bedroom, lying down. Hwitaek joins him a moment later, making sure the door is shut before crawling into bed with him. “Hyunggu loves him.” He whispers.

 

“You heard?” 

 

“Did you really think I was in the bathroom that long?” Hwitaek chuckles. “I trust him with Hyunggu. He's good for him.” 

 

“Yeah. They're good for each other.” Jinho smiles and nods. Hwitaek chuckles and leans down for a kiss, brushing Jinho's hair back. 

 

“Yes.” Hwitaek hums. “Is it too early to say I love you?”

 

“Not if you're as sure as I am.” Jinho giggles, pulling Hwitaek back down.


End file.
